Reglas para sobrevivir en la Sala de estudio
by TheToxicDoll
Summary: Marluxia cuenta sus experiencias durante los dos meses que pasa en la Sala de estudio, acompañado de Demyx, Axel, Larxene, Roxas y... ¿Zexion? Además, nos hablará de sus reglas de supervivencia  inventadas, por supuesto  para situaciones similares.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Disclaimer!: Los personajes pertenecen a Square Enix, Disney...**

* * *

><p><strong>~Introducción~<strong>

Y allí estábamos, aburridos, a la espera de la histérica de la jefa de estudios, para que nos dijese de una vez cuál iba a ser nuestro castigo.

Era injusto… ¡Yo no había hecho nada! Pero claro, mis queridos "amigos" me habían metido en el marrón. Así de graciosos son…

Seguro que no os interesa lo más mínimo qué pasó ni por qué estábamos aquí, pero os lo voy a contar, porque por algún lugar tengo que empezar la historia, ¿no? Bueno, pues ahí va:

"_**Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, en un país muy lejano…"**_

Dejémonos de paridas y centrémonos durante cinco minutos, por favor…

La cosa es que, esta mañana, a los simpáticos de Axel y Demyx no les apetecía lo más mínimo ir a clase de filosofía –todavía no sé por qué-, y a los muy… no se les ha ocurrido nada mejor que saltarse la clase. Pero no se podían quedar dentro del instituto. ¡Por favor! ¿Qué clase de malotes serían si, después de no asistir a clase, se quedasen dentro del recinto…? ¡Pues de todo menos malotes! Así que se han saltado la valla… ¡y me han arrastrado con ellos! Lo que no se esperaba ninguno de nosotros es que justo hoy el director tendría que ir a _diossabedónde_ y llegaría tarde a clase, y, lo mejor de todo, que llegaría justo cuando nosotros nos marchábamos, porque es lo que suele pasar. Creo que era algo así como "la ley de Murphy", ¿no? Pero eso da igual. Continuemos con mis interesantes azañas: como es evidente, en cuanto el dire nos ha visto, nos ha llevado a su despacho, y de ahí, a la sala de castigo. Y por eso estamos aquí…

La sorpresa más grande nos la llevamos cuando vimos aparecer a Larxene y a Zexion por la puerta. Se supone que ellos son buenos chicos. Los típicos alumnos empollones que sacan buenas notas y a los que nunca castigan… Bueno, típicos, típicos... Larxene tenía un mal genio que no era capaz de aguantar ni su madre, y Zexion vivía en su mundo. Pero eso mismo es lo que los había metido en problemas esta vez –aunque lo de Larxene es evidente que trae problemas a la larga…-. Al parecer, Larxene le había gritado a un chaval de la clase al que no viene a cuento describir, y Zex, mientras estaba en su mundo, como siempre, se había puesto delante del profesor, y éste último, se comió el suelo… O una cosa semejante. Tampoco es que me haya parado a prestar demasiada atención a sus relatos dignos, por supuesto, de un best seller –irónicamente hablando-. Y es que, a veces, yo también vivo en mi propio mundo para evadirme de los problemas en los que me meten ciertas personas. Creo que si no lo hiciese, Axel y Demyx habrían dejado este mundo hace mucho, muuuucho tiempo. Y puede que Larxene tamién. Pero a ella es mejor dejarla en paz; tengo miedo de que pueda escuchar mis pensamientos…

Parece una tontería, pero hubo un día que llegué a pensar que Larxene era capaz de leerme la mente. Era un día como otro cualquiera; ella y yo, caminando por la calle, cuando se cruza una chica de escándalo. Naminé, creo que se llama. Y como suele pasar con todas las chicas de escándalo, pues la miré de arriba abajo. Lo que yo no sabía entonces es que Larxene tiene una gran capacidad para sacar cualquier cosa de contexto –y para leer la mente-, y, en ese momento, las usó. ¡Acabé por sentirme como un pederasta pervertido! Y eso que la tal Naminé apenas es dos años menor que yo. Pero Larxene insistía:

-¡Es una cría!- gritaba - ¿Cómo puedes mirarla así? ¡Pedazo de pervertido!

Obviamente, la "niña" se dio por aludida, y se fue rápidamente del lugar; creo que le dieron vergüenza ajena los gritos de mi acompañante. Además, Larxene no tiene derecho a llamarme pervertido; Naminé es una chica con ya 15 años… y menudos 15…

-¿Qué quince? –escuché decir a Axel.

-Esto… -traté de buscar una excusa -¿He dicho eso en voz alta? –dije por fin, también sin querer.

Yo y mi gran capacidad para excusarme.

Axel se dispuso a decir algo, pero, en ese instante, la jefa de estudios entró por la puerta, gritando y sujetando a un chaval por el hombro, haciendo entrar a este último por las malas a la sala de estudios. Pobre chico…

El recién llegado se sentó al fondo de la sala. Se le veía cabizbajo, deprimido, y Axel, dispuesto a cambiar esto, corrió hacia el lugar donde el nuevo estaba sentado, y comenzó a hablarle, aunque, conociendo a Axel, puedo decir con seguridad que no sólo quería hacer amistad con él.

-Ese chico va a tener que andar con el culo pegado a la pared a partir de ahora –dijo Demyx, con toda la naturalidad del mundo, dejándonos a Larxene y a mí, y ante todo a Larxene, anonadados, y a Zexion… Bueno, ese seguía embelesado con su libro.

-¡Calla, imbécil! –respondió Axel, desde el otro lado de la habitación, y volvió a su tarea de intentar desesperadamente entablar conversación con el chaval, o de llevárselo al huerto. ¡Quién sabe cuando se trata de Axel!

-¿A que te referías con lo de "andar con el culo pegado a la pared, Demyx? –preguntó la rubia, con la cara blanca, como si el otro hubiese dicho algo malo o fuera de lo común.

Y es que, malo no era, y fuera de lo común tampoco estaba; simplemente, Larxene no lo sabía. Era un secreto que Axel trataba de guardar. No por miedo al rechazo, sino por miedo a su abuela. Esa simpática mujer que cargaba la escopeta cada vez que veía parejas homosexuales en "El diario de Patricia". El pobre pelirrojo había jurado no hablar con nadie de sus gustos –excepto a Demyx y a mí- hasta que su querido abuelita saliera con los pies por delante y metida en un saco negro.

Normalmente, a un pringado cualquiera, o a un chico cualquiera, si generalizamos, no le es difícil hablar de algo así con sus amigos y que nadie se entere, pero Axel… Axel es jodidamente popular, y eso complica las cosas. Porque cuando eres popular, siempre hay alguna piba cotilleando tu vida las veinticuatro horas del día. Ésa que conoce todos tus más íntimos secretos –hasta esos que cuentas a tus amigos en los baños del instituto por lo bajo mientras tiras repetidas veces de la cadena-, y que, por supuesto, los divulga, porque le gustas, pero te odia por no haberla querido dar un hijo tiempo atrás. Y claro, si divulga tus secretos, se acabarán enterando esos primos que van a tu mismo instituto, después tus tíos, que le darán el chivatazo a tus padres, y que, por efecto dominó, se lo acabarán contando a tu abuela psicópata.

¿Y cómo hacer que tu abuela no se entere de que te van los tíos? Pues contándoselo sólo a tus dos mejores amigos y amenazándolos de muerte en caso de que se lo cuenten a la cotilla de Larxene.

Así pues, Demyx se dispuso, con miedo en el cuerpo, a no contarle nada a Larxene, y a, como no, hacer un poquito el imbécil.

-Verás, yo lo que quiero decir con eso es que… -se levantó de la silla y pegó su cuerpo a la pared –ya se acerca el invierno, y como los radiadores están en las paredes, pues tendrá que pegar el culo, ¿no? Para no tener frío, ya sabes…

Axel le comentó al chico del fondo que Demyx y él no se conocían de nada, Zexi soltó una leve carcajada, Larxene miró al imbécil… como el imbécil que era, y a mí, sólo se me ocurría una palabra para describir la situación: impresionante. Pero al menos, la desagradable rubia parecía haber quedado conforme con la explicación del gilipollas del rubio, por lo tanto, todos contentos. Pero sólo durante un par de segundos. Después, nos dimos cuenta de que el director y los jefes de estudios habían presenciado la escenita al completo, y, en consecuencia, todos nos sentimos avergonzados. Digo todos, pues Demyx se avergonzaba de sí mismo, y los demás, de él.

De lo único que me alegré en ese momento, fue de saber por fin mi castigo, porque tiene narices haber tenido que aguantar media mañana encerrado en una habitación con los payasos esos para que una gorda histérica me diga que, durante los próximos dos meses, estaré en la misma sala, también encerrado, y con la misma panda de locos, durante los recreos.

La que me espera…

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, ésto de momento no tiene gran cosa, básicamente porque es una introducción y no quería enrollarme demasiado (que creo que lo he hecho ^^U), pero pronto subiré una segunda parte más interesante (y todas las que hagan falta :'D).<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

****¡Disclaimer!: Los personajes pertenecen a Square Enix, Disney, Nomura, y la madre que los hizo (?) :'D****

* * *

><p><strong>~Cuando faltan los profesores… ~<strong>

-¿Dónde está? –decía Axel, nervioso, mientras caminaba de un lado a otro por la habitación -¿Dónde cojones anda? –dijo de nuevo, sólo que ésta vez, voceando.

-¿Qué le pasa? –pregunté yo a Demyx en un susurro.

-Pasa que está nervioso porque el tío del otro día no aparece –me respondió el rubio, imitando mi tono de voz.

-¿Qué tío?

-El rubio canijo al que trajeron después de nosotros.

-¿Y por eso está así?

No obtuve respuesta… Tampoco la esperaba; Demyx es demasiado corto como para responder algo tan complejo. Pero hablar del chico "rubio canijo" me ocasionó una nueva duda: ¿cómo se llamaba el chaval? ¿Juan? ¿John? ¿O tal vez Ronald?

-¡Ey, Roxas! –escuché gritar de emoción a Axel, mientras pasaba la mano por el pelo del mencionado, despeinándolo.

¡Roxas! Se llamaba Roxas. Quizá haya averiguado su nombre gracias a que Axel lo ha gritado a los cuatro vientos, pero estoy seguro de que yo lo podría haber sacado tarde o temprano por mis propios medios. Sí señor, esta gente se ha creído que yo soy tonto, ¡y no es así! Como la vez aquella que suspendí un examen de biología. Pero eso es una movida aparte que quizá cuente otro día. Volviendo al tema… Que sepáis que "Ronald" se parece mucho a Roxas.

Oí cómo Roxas se quejaba de Axel, y le escuché decir por lo bajo lo que le había costado arreglarse el pelo por la mañana, por tanto, debo decir que…

–**Regla nº 1: El peine es esencial por si te encuentras con un pelirrojo obseso, empeñado en cargarse peinados ajenos.**

Pero, para decepción del rubio, no por quejarse un poco Axel iba a parar de molestar –ojalá-; el pelirrojo trataba de sacar algún tema de conversación, por estúpido que fuese… Si el caso es hablar.

-Mira… -dijo Roxas, algo molesto –Tengo cosas que hacer, ¿vale?

-¿Qué cosas? –volvió a interrumpir Axel.

-Deberes.

-Los deberes se hacen en casa, ¿sabes?

-¿Por qué no empiezas tú por dar ejemplo? –traté de ayudar al chico de la mejor forma que sé: dejando mal al pelirrojo.

-Yo los hago –trató él de excusarse -, pero Demyx me quita los apuntes todas las mañanas.

-¡No es cierto! –Demyx saltó a la defensiva.

-¡Claro que sí!

-¡No!

-¡Que sí!

Y así continuaron durante un largo rato. Qué paciencia hay que tener con estos dos.

-¡¿Os queréis callar ya? –gritó Roxas, haciendo cesar las voces de los otros dos… ¿seres?

-Por ti lo que quieras, cariño –respondió, con un tono más calmado, Axel.

-¿Cómo que cariño? –Roxas estaba anonadado.

-Pues cariño. Es lo que se dicen los enamorados.

Axel ahora "recitaba" a voces cosas inventadas, y con una pésima rima –si Espronceda levantase la cabeza, alguno se tragaba los dientes con un tocho de El estudiante de Salamanca-. Bueno, más que recitar, cantaba… ¡Cantaba! Matadme.

**-Regla nº 2: ¿Sabéis esos tapones para los oídos que venden, generalmente, en las farmacias? Llévate un par. Puede que algún día tus oídos te lo agradezcan.**

Lo bueno de todo esto es que al menos Axel había dejado de discutir con Demyx.

Y así terminó el primer recreo –menos mal-, y Axel por fin cerró la boca.

-¿Y qué clase tienes ahora, Rox?

Perdón, ese día no fue el se calló; siento haber creado falsas ilusiones.

-Tengo biología –el rubio contestó cansado.

-¡Oh! ¿No te dará Vexen? Porque no ha venido –informó Demyx, ilusionado por decir, por una vez en su vida, algo útil.

-Vaya, pues hoy tenía que darnos la nota de un examen…

-¡No te preocupes! –trató de animarle Axel, a la vez que lo abrazaba fuertemente –Seguro que has aprobado… ¡Con lo listo que eres tú!

Al igual que yo tengo una gran capacidad para excusarme, y Larxene la tiene para leer el pensamiento y exagerar las cosas, Axel tiene una enorme capacidad para juzgar a las personas sin conocerlas y para dejar sorda a la humanidad. Sí, la humanidad, porque él no sólo se digna a cantar mal, sino que también tiene que hacerlo a gritos.

-¡Roxas, Roxas! –una voz con un volumen todavía más elevado que el de Axel gritó por detrás -¡No ha venido el profesor de biología! –continuó gritando con entusiasmo –¡No ha venido, no ha venido!

Un chico castaño y que se parecía sospechosamente a Roxas se puso delante de nosotros.

-Ya lo sabía –Roxas rompió con el entusiasmo del otro tío.

-¿Y por qué no me lo has dicho antes?

-Me acabo de enterar.

-¿Quién te lo ha soplado?

-Ése –el rubio señaló al rubio… osea, a Demyx, y el irritante y gritón castaño se volvió hacia éste último para hablar. ¿Que de qué hablaban? Pues veréis, me da un poco igual, y por darme igual tampoco puse atención, así que lo dejaremos, ¿va? Muy bien.

Y, tras esto, Roxas y "el otro", se marcharon pasillo adelante, mientras Demyx, Axel, Zexion y yo nos dirigíamos a nuestra correspondiente aula, para recibir una entretenidísima clase de matemáticas.

Pero… ¡Oh! ¿Dónde está el profesor? ¿No ha venido?

-¡Venga ya! –gritó Axel, al tiempo que soltaba una sonora carcajada –. No caerá esa breva.

-Cierto –le defendió Demyx -. Es capaz de venir incluso moribundo… ¡O de dar la clase con la webcam desde el hospital!

-Exacto, Marly –volvió a decir Axel -. Deja de decir tonterías.

¿Y yo? Pasando, para variar. Los dejé en su nube, con su afán por acabar con mis ilusiones y esperanzas, y me fui con Saix –otro tío de clase-, para ver qué se contaba. Aunque no suele contarse mucho, pues es un tipo algo serio, pero al menos no se dedica a hacer el gilipollas igual que otros.

-¡No! –Axel me agarró del brazo y comenzó a estirar en dirección contraria a donde estaba Saix –Tú te quedas con nosotros, no con "eso".

-¿Decías algo, imbécil? –contestó el mencionado "eso", poniéndose a la defensiva.

-Que Marluxia pasa de tu culo y se viene conmigo.

¿He olvidado mencionar que Axel y Saix se llevan como el perro y el gato? Pues lo digo ahora. Es una larga historia, que no tiene nada que ver con lo que estaba contando, pero que voy a repasar un poco por encima, porque sino… bueno, porque me apetece: se acostaron y luego discutieron por ello. ¿Qué? He dicho que lo contaría muy por encima, ¿no? Creo que podréis vivir sin saber la historia detallada. Es decir, yo puedo vivir sin saberlo, ¿vais a ser vosotros menos?

-Venga, si se ve a la legua que lo tenéis hasta los mismísimos –ahora era el peliazul quien tiraba de mí.

-Tú sí que lo tienes harto, con tus seriedad y… y… -Axel pensó cómo continuar durante un instante -¡Muermo, que eres un muermo! –la cabeza de éste chico no da para mucho más.

-Chicos, dejad de gritar, o vendrá un profesor y nos… -Demyx no pudo terminar la frase.

-¡Tú a callar! –gritaron ambos chicos al unísono.

-Una cosita –dije yo -. ¿Estáis discutiendo por mí?

-¡Ni de coña! Deja ya de creerte el centro del mundo –contestó Axel, en un tono que me sonó a hiriente.

-Vaya, gracias por los halagos… -¿en qué puta hora me habrá dado por meterme en la discusión?

-Entonces, ¿por qué discutís? –Demyx formuló la gran pregunta.

-¿No te hemos dicho que te calles? –y esa fue la gran respuesta de Saix.

-¡Oye, tú! No te metas con Demyx –Axel defendió al rubio.

-Pero si tú también le has mandado callar –dije yo, tratando de dejar por los suelos al pelirrojo, como venganza por sus palabras anteriores.

-¡No es cierto! –volvió a gritar el pelirrojo.

-¡Claro que sí! –respondió Saix con otro grito.

-¡Chicos, parad ya! –una voz chillona, femenina, sonó a nuestras espaldas.

-¿Larxene? –al rubio le cambió el color de la cara, e hizo una mueca de espanto.

-¿No estaba enferma? –le pregunté yo por lo bajo.

-Sí, ¿qué cojones hace aquí?

-Chicos, no os entretengáis; tenemos que reunirnos con los otros cursos en el salón de actos –repitió la misma voz.

No era Larxene, era una profesora. ¡Menos mal! Por un momento había pensado que se había recuperado y había venido a dar el coñazo. Y no, yo no temo a Larxene, como lo hace Demyx… ¡No! Yo sólo la tengo asco. Bueno, decir que me da asco es quedarme corto, pero tampoco quiero perder el tiempo en ponerla verde; para eso ya está Demyx.

Y viendo que no era la rubia, decidimos, o, más bien, nos vimos en la obligación de seguir la profesora al salón de actos. En principio pensé que Axel y su amigo el de la boca cerrada pasarían de ese rollo y se saltarían la clase, como suelen hacer, pero al parecer el pelirrojo estaba interesado en ir porque quizá Roxas también estaría allí. Y, efectivamente, cuando llegamos, estaba, sólo que iba acompañado, pero eso no pareció echar hacia atrás al galán pelirrojo; más bien, todo lo contrario.

-Vaya, Roxas –Axel se acercó al chico por detrás y le rodeó con los brazos -, ¿no vas a presentarme a tus amigos?

-Bueno, pues… -el rubio se removió entre los brazos de Axel hasta que consiguió liberarse de ellos y prosiguió. –¿Por qué no? –señaló al castaño que nos había dado la brasa en el pasillo, a un chico con el pelo plateado –por no decir blanco canoso, como si estuviese ya bien entrado en años…- y, para finalizar, a una chica rubia, a la que, si no recuerdo mal, ya he mencionado alguna vez. Después, pronunció sus nombres según el orden en que los había señalado. –Son Sora, Riku y Naminé.

-¿Y van todos a tu clase? –se interesó el pelirrojo.

-No, Riku es de otro curso.

-Y sólo sois amigos, ¿verdad?

-Claro.

-¿Seguro?

-Que sí.

-Muy bien… -Axel miró a los tres chicos. –A Rox ni tocarlo, ¿entendido?

De pronto, noté cómo algo vibraba dentro del bolsillo de mi pantalón. El móvil. Un mensaje de mi madre, que tampoco es plasta ni nada. A ver si me independizo pronto…

-Así que este fin de semana estás solo en casa, ¿eh? –me dijo Demyx, al que le había dado tiempo a leer el mensaje.

-Sí… -le respondí.

-¡Genial! –al rubio se le iluminó la cara. -¡Ey, Axel! ¡Mañana fiesta en casa de Marluxia!

-¡Qué bien! –respondió el pelirrojo, feliz.

-¡Y estáis todos invitados! –volvió a decir Demyx.

-Estarás de coña, ¿verdad? –pregunté, aterrorizado por lo que esos dos pudiesen hacer en MÍ casa.

-Claro que no –Demyx me sonrió. –No pongas esa cara, te ayudaremos a llevar la bebida y la comida a casa.

-Preferiría que me ayudaseis a limpiar y esas cosas.

-¡Ni hablar! –me gritó Axel. –Se supone que somos tus invitados, ¿no? Con ayudarte a llevar la mercancía estamos haciendo de más.

Entonces, eso significaba que yo pondría el dinero, la casa y la fregona… Y bueno, el esfuerzo que supone limpiar una casa tras una fiesta, porque, obviamente, ellos no moverían un dedo para ayudarme. Juro que es la última vez que leo un mensaje en clase.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, pues tal y como dije, he subido el capítulo en cosa de dos semanas, pero... ¡NO OS ACOSTUMBRÉIS! Que este lo he subido por los pelos y con prisa (probablemente se note, porque me ha quedado como el culo, coloquialmente hablando), pero el próximo va a tardar. ¿La razón? Exámenes, exámenes everywhere D:<strong>

**A los que dijeron que creían que el chico en el que se había fijado Axel era Roxas, qué más que decirles que el nombre de "Roxas" está escrito en la descripción de la historia, por lo tanto era obvio que iba a ser él.**

**Quiero pedir por cómo ha quedado el capítulo, que no es para nada lo que yo quería, pero como ya he dicho, lo he escrito con prisa.**

**Y me parece que no me dejo nada. Cualquier cosa más, ya sabéis dónde encontrarme, ¿no?**

**¡Bye~!**


End file.
